


Squeeze (Missed You)

by Lundulan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Good Big Brother Dean, Happy, Hugs, Innocent Sam, Pre-Stanford, Sam doesn't know about hunting yet, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lundulan/pseuds/Lundulan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes home from a hunt and takes his little brother out for burgers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squeeze (Missed You)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this fanart by Clervescent:
> 
> http://clervescent.tumblr.com/post/74109227754/dean-whoa-easy-tiger-im-okay

"Dee!” Sam hugged his older brother tightly. “Where did you go? Where's dad?” The Winchesters were in a small town in Wyoming after John had found another job. John had a lot of jobs all over the country., which Sam didn't mind except for the constant moving. And Dean. He wanted to stay with Dean, but his brother needed to help with the family business all the time.

“Whoa, slow down, champ!” Dean grinned and hugged his Sammy. “Me and dad just got a job done in Yellowstone. He's in the shower, things got a little muddy. Now, did you do your homework and did you brush your teeth before going to bed last night?” Sam didn't like to be left alone, but he understood he was a big boy now. He needed to take care of himself.  
He nodded, face buried in Dean's familiar leather jacket. “Yeah.” He tightened his grip. "Don't leave me alone like that again, please? I missed you." He whispered. He didn't want to walk to school alone tomorrow. The streets were too busy and there was an old lady who always tried to invite him inside her house for sweets.

“I'll try, okay? Dad really needed my help with this job. But we managed to make some people pretty happy, so we succeeded.” He ruffled Sam hair. “Let's go out for dinner, okay Sammy? I'm starving.” He took his brother's hand and led him out of the dark motel room.  
“I saw this great diner down the road, let's eat there. Bet they have the juiciest burgers in town. And the waitress looked like she got great buns to go with them.” He ignored Sam's sound of disgust and raised his hand. “C'mon, that pun was great! Gimme a high five.”

The younger Winchester rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Let's just go. You're creepy.”

“I'm awesome. You should get your eyes checked, Sammy.” They walked down the road to the diner, the sun warming their backs. Tomorrow or the day after that they'd probably leave town, on to John's next job, but until then Dean and Sam were together with not a care in the world. Time for burgers.


End file.
